PAW Patrol Mission Paw: Sweetie and Sour
by Cartoon Writer64
Summary: Tired of being bested by the PAW Patrol, Sweetie invents a machine to clone herself to make a team of herself to steal the crown of Barkingburg. However when she uses it, it seems like nothing happened. But instead the machine makes another Sweetie fueled by Sweetie's desire to take the crown. Can the PAW Patrol stop this new Sweetie?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey everyone here's my first Paw Patrol fanfic, I have nothing else to say so I hope you enjoy it.**

**I don't own Paw Patrol.**

* * *

"I just don't get it Busby," said Sweetie, the royal pup of Barkingburg. She was currently sitting timeout in her pup house with a tall golden fence to prevent her from escaping until her time was up, her toy frog, Busby was the only thing that was keeping her from going mad. "All my plans were foolproof, yet those meddlesome pups from Paw Patrol always get in my way!" The royal pup growled at the name.

The Paw Patrol...

Thanks to that team of six pups and their human boy leader they'd stopped Sweetie's attempts to steal the royal crown on three different occasions. Her first attempt was framing Chase, the police dog of the Paw Patrol in taking the crown and being rewarded in being queen until the princess was of age. It almost worked too, except Chase had video evidence of Sweetie taking the crown and admitting to frame Chase. Her second plan was scaring the princess out of the castle by making everyone believe it was haunted. The reason this plan failed was due to the remote she was using to control the suits of armor went haywire. Then there was her latest plot in stealing the throne (no really, she used balloons to steal the throne) which resulted in her stealing the Air Patroller, failed attempts of taking over the rain forest and arctic, then finally her getting motion sickness when the Paw patrol regained control of their Air Patroller and made it do insane air tricks.

Now here she was in timeout in her doghouse until supper time which was about an hour away. "Honestly Busby," Sweetie continued talking to her toy frog. "I'm the smartest, bravest-not to mention most beautiful-dog in the world. Yet I get defeated by a team of scruffy dogs and their owner!" The white terrier rested her head a top of a paw and slumped. "Seriously, there has to be a reason I can't beat the seven of them..." Sweetie pondered on this "Seven..." She thought more about this. "Seven..." Sweetie's eyes lit up and she stood up in excitement. "Seven, that's it! There's seven of them and only one of me! That's why I can never beat them!"

The royal white terrier's excitement quickly faded away as her tail drooped down. "Drat, how am I going to beat them? I can't recruit a team of other pups. Just about every dog in Barkingburg knows I'm not the "nicest" pup in the kingdom, plus they're all goody two-shoes anyways." The villain pup sat down to continue pondering about her situation. "If only there were seven of me, then I'd have the perfect team that'd obey my every command." Sweetie's eyes lit up once more as she got an idea. "I know, I'll make a machine that'll create seven copies of moi, then I can get the crown and the Paw Patrol wouldn't be able to stop me!" The white terrier gave a diabolical laugh before getting a small coughing fit from sucking in air the wrong way. Once she recovered, she looked around to make sure there was no one around. When the coast was clear, she grabbed the toy frog and pressed a button hidden by its knight's helmet. At once her dog house rose up via metal poles to reveal a secret hole. Jumping in she rode down a slide to her secret lab where she made all of her gadgets. At once she gathered the supplies needed to create her new machine...

* * *

Meanwhile at the Lookout, home of the dog rescue team known as the Paw Patrol, the pups were all laying about in the shade of a tree with their tongues out. "Geez, it's _sooo_ hot," complained Marshall.

"Yeah, you could fry an egg on our vehicles," agreed Chase. He was resting against the trunk of the tree while fanning himself.

"Ugh, don't even mention hot food," groaned Skye who made a disgusted face. "Just the mention of hot food makes me sweat more."

"Then how about something cold and refreshing instead?" came a voice. The pups raised their heads to see their owner and leader, Ryder carrying several large tubs towards them. He set the tubs down as the pups approached him with curiosity on their faces. "I got ice cream."

"Ice cream?!"the pups exclaimed with joy as they howled with excitement. They then looked upon the flavors that Ryder had brought deciding which ones they wanted until Rocky noticed one of the flavors. "Chocolate?" he asked with a raised eyebrow before turning to Ryder. "But Ryder, we can't eat chocolate or else we'll get sick."

"Not this kind," the boy replied with hands presenting the tub. "Mr. Porter and I have been working on a special brand of chocolate that's safe for dogs to eat. But I also brought along some other flavors in case you don't like it."

"Well if that's the case I'll have chocolate and stwawbewwy!" said Zuma, the water rescue pup.

"I'll have double scoops of chocolate." said the construction pup Rubble. "I know I'll like it!"

"I want chocolate and strawberry!"

"Vanilla and chocolate!"

"Chocolate and liver!"

Everyone stared at the blushing Marshall. "What? I like liver flavored treats," said the dalmatian. Everyone laughed before Ryder started to serve everyone.

* * *

"At last it's complete!" exclaimed Sweetie as she stared at her hard work. In just under an hour she managed to build a machine to do the impossible: cloning. A purple box about the size of a doghouse with dozens of lights on the the roof, swirling tubes on the sides, two doorways for the clones to come out of, and a gumball dispenser. What? It was her machine, she could add whatever she wanted to it.

Rubbing her paws in pleasure, Sweetie circled her machine that would help her become the queen of Barkingburg. "Well Busby, what do you think?" she asked her toy companion. The frog toy had the same smile it always had. Sweetie rolled her eyes. "I know it looks weird but as long as it works it could look like a trash can for all I care." The white terrier went up to the keypad and typed in some commands. "But before I make six more of myself I'll make one just to make sure it works." Once the final code was set, Sweetie entered one of the doors and sat, the door closing in doing so. A moment later and the lights of the machine flashed orange and started to beep loudly. However since Sweetie's lab was so far underneath the castle the princess nor the Earl could hear it. Pink smoke filled in the space Sweetie was in until she was no longer visible from the outside of the small window. Busby stared with the same face as the machine shook and jitter uncontrollably. After a full minute the door opened and the smoke escaped. A dark figure could be seen exiting through the door to reveal-

Sweetie looked around in confusion. Where was her clone? There should be another Sweetie coming out the door awaiting her commands. "Phooey, it didn't work!" the royal pup grumbled. "I wonder what went wrong?"

"Sweetie, dinner!" came a voice from above that belonged to the princess. There were hidden speakers all over the castle so that the princess could call her pup no matter where she was. There was one near Sweetie's pup house which is how Sweetie was able to hear it despite being underground.

The royal white terrier pup's eyes lit up when she heard dinner was ready. "Oh boy, dinner!" she cheered in a more excited manner than usual. "Come on Busby I'll race you!" With a playful howl Sweetie and her toy raced out of the secret lab with the doors locking behind them. Just when they got out of earshot range, the cloning machine started up once more with its beeping orange lights. Pink smoke filled up the second space until a minute later and the door opened. A dark figure in the smoke stepped out, breathing heavily.

"Crown..." it mumbled before dashing out of the lab.

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the short chapter and cliffhanger but I feel the introduction works well like this. Anyways I hope you enjoy and feel free to leave a review about what you think of this so far. Catch you later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Sorry for the long wait for this chapter, things have been pretty hectic the last few months for me. Anyways here's chapter 2, enjoy.**

* * *

The Princess of Barkingburg was in the dining room of the castle holding a bowl of dog food for her pup Sweetie. On the table nearby was the princess's own dinner: honey garlic salmon with a squeeze of lemon on it. While the meal had been set there for a while to the point where it wasn't hot anymore, the princess refused to eat until her pup was here so they could eat together. Three excited barks from the hallway alerted the princess that Sweetie was on her way, setting the bowl of pup food down on the floor. A moment later and in came the white terrier with her little frog toy close by. "Hello Sweetie," the princess began. "Here's your-OOF!" The royal girl had been tackled to the ground by Sweetie who began licking her owner's face which tickled. The princess laughed as she attempted to hold her pet back however Sweetie continued her onslaught of kisses. "Sweetie...stop!" the princess laughed, obviously enjoying the affection.

A moment later and Sweetie finally obeyed, getting off her owner while crouching and wagging her tail excitedly. "Sorry princess but I just missed you so much!" Sweetie cooed while getting into a sitting position. The princess laughed as she wiped some slobber off her face with a handkerchief.

"I missed you too Sweetie," she said. When she finished she got on her knees and hugged her royal pet. "I hate having to put you in time out, but I have to punish you for attempting to stealing the throne."

Sweetie let out a whimper of regret. "I know princess and I'm sorry, I'll never try to take the crown again," she said. She froze the moment she realized what she'd just said. That was the first time she'd ever promised to never steal the crown or throne. Sure at the end when her previous plans had been foiled she said it'd all been for "good fun" and apologized but she never actually promised to never attempt to do it again.

The princess froze too at this but that soon changed as she pulled Sweetie out of the hug and gave her a warm smile. "I'm very glad to hear that Sweetie," she said while standing up. "Now let's eat."

The princess sat at the table while Sweetie looked at her bowl of chow. "_Puppy food?! For the love of Toby Maguire, why do I have to eat this every day!?_" the terrier dog wondered as she began eating. "_It's the exact same brand with the exact same flavor..._" bits of the food fell from the bowl. "_Not to mention it's so dry..." _The pup's head went deeper into the food bowl. "_Maybe if I had some ketchup to go with it, it wouldn't be so_-"

"Wow Sweetie, you must've been really hungry to finish your supper that quick," the princess said.

Sweetie was pulled back to reality by her owner's statement as she stared wide-eyed at her empty dog bowl. The royal pup has **never** finished a meal of dog food before, usually hiding it somewhere where the princess couldn't see it before sneaking out to get different food, usually cheeseburgers from the local fast food joint. The white terrier stared at her empty bowl for a while longer as the princess came over and patted her head. After the butler cleared away the dishes Sweetie walked around the castle grounds with her toy Busby rolling close by, a dazed look on her face. "Something weird is going on with me Busby," Sweetie said to her toy who looked with the same smiling expression. "Me, Sweetie, a royal pup eating puppy food! How revolting! And yet...it didn't taste so bad..." The white terrier shook her head. "Gah! What am I saying? I need to distract myself from these horrid thoughts, perhaps fixing my cloning machine will help with that." She headed over to her doghouse and was about to open the secret entrance to her secret lab when someone called for her.

"Sweetie, it's time for the royal walk!" called the princess.

Every night about half an hour after dinner the princess would take Sweetie for a little stroll around the kingdom for exercise. It was usually a boring activity since they took the same route every single time. So naturally Sweetie would groan and slowly make her way towards the front entrance, but as you can guess that didn't happen. One moment the white terrier was at her doghouse and the next she was dashing through the castle halls at a fast pace, Busby was having a hard time keeping up with her. Sweetie turned the corner and standing by the front door was the princess and the Earl of Barkingburg. Sweetie let out three excited barks alerting the two about her arrival, but not about her jumping into the princess like before. The Earl was surprised by this as was the princess before that was quickly changed as her pup started licking her again. "Ha ha! Sweetie stop it!" she laughed.

The Earl came to the rescue and pulled the royal pup off the princess, giving the pup a look. "I must say Sweetie I've never seen you act so affectionate before," the man commented.

"Because I get to spend time with the best princess ever!" Sweetie replied, wagging her tail in a happy manner.

The Earl squinted at her. There was something up with Sweetie and it wasn't just that she was acting more friendlier than usual. Her pink eyes were dilated like when she was trying to look cute in order to get something, like to wear the crown or to eat cheeseburgers instead of puppy food. But this time it wasn't in an attempt to get something but rather she was genially happy...strange.

"Well I'm glad you enjoy our after dinner walks Sweetie," the princess said getting up and petting her pet. She turned to the earl. "Good-bye Earl, Sweetie and I shall return soon."

"Take care princess, and you too Sweetie," replied the Earl who bowed at the princess leaving while her pup skipped after her. If there was one positive about the princess and Sweetie leaving for their nightly walks it was that the Earl had a little free time to himself. Not that he didn't enjoy serving her highness but everyone needs a break at some point. The man walked down the corridor while whistling a tune to himself, he thought about going to his quarters and finishing that ship in a bottle he'd been working on for a few weeks now, if he started now he could finish it by-

The Earl's thought process was stopped once he entered the main throne room to see a horrible sight in front of him.

The crown of Barkingburg was gone.

The man dashed over to the display case where the crown had been before and stared in horror at the pillow. "This is terrible!" the Earl exclaimed before reaching into his pocket and getting his phone. There's only one team who can solve this mess!"

* * *

Meanwhile at the Lookout Tower, the Paw Patrol were resting under the shade of a tree after finishing their ice cream. "Dudes...I think I ate too much ice cream..." groaned Zuma who rubbed his stomach.

"You probably ate as much as Rubble did," commented Skye as she watched the mentioned pup down the last of his ice cream. Rubble let out a satisfy breath then set the dish aside next to three empty tubs of ice cream. "Forget what I just said..."

The pups all laughed including Ryder who was carrying a few empty tubs along with Rocky to the mixed-breed's recycling truck. His pup pad rang and he set the containers down to answer it. "Hi Earl of Barkingburg," he said when he saw who it is. "What's going on?"

"Oh Ryder it's a tragedy! Someone has stolen the royal crown of Barkingburg!" the man exclaimed. The camera panned over to where the crown usually was only to show the stand and pillow by itself.

"That's terrible!" Ryder agreed. "Is it Sweetie again?"

"Believe it or not it wasn't, she and her highness have just left for their nightly walk."

"Well whoever did it we'll catch them! No job's too big, no pup's too small!" Ryder extended his tablet and pressed the button to alert all his pups. "Paw Patrol, to the Air Patroller!"

"Ryder needs us!" all the pups said in unison before dashing off to the air carrier. In a matter of seconds all of them were on board except for one Dalmatian.

"Where's Marshall?" Rocky asked with a tilt of his head.

"Incoming!" called a familiar voice. Everyone looked in shock as they saw Marshall who had collided into the ice cream tubs Ryder had set down and was now rolling in one at high speeds towards them.

"Marshall!"

"Lookout!"

Unfortunately these warnings were futile as Marshall and the tub rolled onto the Air Patroller and crashed into everyone. Once the Dalmatian wasn't moving anymore he looked at his downed friends. "You scream for Marshall ice cream!" he sang. Everyone laughed at the little joke before the door to the Air Patroller closed and started to take off. The pups hurried to their assigned seats and gave determined looks to prepare for the mission briefing.

"Paw Patrol ready for action Ryder sir!" Chase said in a confidant tone.

"Thanks for hurrying over here pups," Ryder said. He pushed a button on his tablet and a screen appeared in the back grabbing everyone's attention. On it was a little cartoon of the Earl of Barkingburg looking worried at an empty crown display. "The royal crown of Barkingburg has been stolen!"

"Sweetie up to her old antics again already?" Chase asked with an eyeroll.

"Actually Sweetie is innocent this time," began Ryder which surprised the pups. "She and the princess just left for a walk as I was told by the Earl."

"So is it a new thief then?" asked Rocky.

"Maybe, what I do know is that a job like this is going to take some extra tools."

"This sounds like..."

"...a Mission Paw!" the pups all said in unison as the team's logo turned a darker color on screen.

"Exactly! Robodog, activate stealth mode!"

The metallic dog barked before pushing the button that turned the aircraft black before jetting through the air to the kingdom, as they flew the sky changed from day to night as the little kingdom was in a slightly different time zone. The Air Patroller landed on its secret landing pad that open up beneath the surface of the water. The plane was carried down to the Paw Patrol's hidden base where the whole crew got out in their Mission Paw Gear; Robodog rolling off to the Mission Cruiser. The pups lined up in front of the mission screen with determined looks on their faces. "Paw Patrol ready for action ready sir!"

Ryder nodded and pressed a button on his tablet to show everyone the same thing they saw on the trip here. "As I've already told you all, the royal crown has been stolen and this time it wasn't Sweetie as usual which means we have a new thief to catch," Ryder began. The boy brought up Chase's icon on screen. "Chase, I need your spy and detective skills to find clues about who might've taken the crown."

"Chase is on the case!" the German Shepard declared.

Skye's icon popped up next. "Skye, I need you to fly around the castle to see if you can find anybody sneaking around outside."

"Let's take to the skies!" exclaimed the Cockapoo.

"And since we're dealing with a new enemy we don't know what their capable of so I'll need all pups on standby. Alright, Paw Patrol is on a roll!" The pups howled out in excitement as they all made their way to the Mission Cruiser where the pups took their seats minus Chase and Skye who got into their vehicles and took a different way out of the base. Meanwhile above ground a golden statue of a protractor on a horse was tilted up and out came the Mission Cruiser followed by Chase, from behind a row of buildings came Skye in her spy jet. The three vehicles zoomed off towards the castle reaching there in a matter of minutes. The Earl of Barkingburg had been waiting by the front entrance and waved when the rescue team arrived.

"Oh Paw Patrol, thank goodness you're here!" the elderly man began, looking back at the castle with a worried look. "You must find the crown before the princess returns from her walk! She'll be most heartbroken if she discovered her crown was stolen!"

"Don't worry Earl, we'll find the crown and the thief!" Ryder reassured. Him, the Earl, and Chase entered the castle while Skye began her patrol in the air searching for anything that seems suspicious. Unknown to anyone, a white terrier pup wearing the Barkingburg crown was watching them, laughing menacingly until ending with a snort before disappearing into the shadows.


End file.
